


something good can work

by benzedrines



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Current timeline, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Reader-Insert, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benzedrines/pseuds/benzedrines
Summary: You spend the night at Bokuto's place for the first time.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111





	something good can work

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [Michelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokshi/pseuds/hokshi) for beta reading for me! Thanks to her valuable feedback, the final product that I'm posting is definitely markedly better than my first draft. In the spirit of fluff, I'll recommend [this Haikyuu!! collaboration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897093/chapters/37048542) that she's a part of with some other authors whose work I also enjoy!
> 
> As far as spoilers go, there aren't any details that really spoil anything that's happened up to the current chapter of the manga -- mainly there's just the fact that this takes place after the timeskip, and a millisecond of a mention about Bokuto's current profession.

Somehow, the view of the setting sun is one that you find more breathtaking from outside. Seeing it through the windows of your office always makes you feel like you’re behind the bars of a jail cell.

You take a moment to appreciate the sight — breathing in the fresh air — before making your way towards the station. 

This week’s been a long week. You wish it were over already, but unfortunately, you still have one more day to get through. One more day though, and then you’ll be free.

For now, at least you can head home. 

Even if you’ll only have a few hours of free time, you’re looking forward to having some time to yourself to cook dinner and have a hot shower. Hopefully you can squeeze some time in to talk to your boyfriend before bed too.

With both of your schedules, dates aren’t a frequent affair -- usually limited to the weekends, sometimes every other weekend -- but the two of you try to find time to talk to each other whenever you can everyday. Regardless of the kind of day you’re having, seeing Bokuto’s name on your phone or hearing his voice always makes your day that much brighter. It isn’t hard to smile whenever you’re talking to him.

As if on cue, your phone begins to ring, and the caller ID tells you that it’s Bokuto calling. You briefly wonder if maybe you’d manifested your wish into existence just by thinking about it. 

“Hello?”

“Hey, babe! You still at the office?”

“No, thank god. Did you just finish practice?”

“Yup! So I was thinking, since it’s still pretty early, why don’t we grab dinner together?”

Dinner with Bokuto is certainly more appealing than dinner by yourself at home, especially considering you haven’t seen him since two weekends ago. If you meet up with him for dinner though, the rational part of you knows that you’ll stay out later than you planned to. 

“I don’t know… You know I have an important meeting at work tomorrow that I need to prepare for tonight.”

“That’s coming up already? Huh. Feels like you’ve been preparing for it forever now.” 

“I’m definitely ready for it to be over with already,” you sigh. “Sorry, I don’t mean to be a downer, but I don’t really want to be out late…”

“No, no,” Bokuto protests, a determined tone to his voice. “We can still make this work! We can get dinner together, and you can spend the night at my place!” 

Before you can even think of a response, let alone voice it, he barrels on. 

“My apartment’s closer to your office too, right? So you’ll have more time in the morning this way! I’ll be waking up around the same time to get ready for practice anyway, so I can make sure you don’t sleep through your alarm either!”

You shake your head in exasperation, but your lips still curve up in a smile. “Okay, okay. You’ve convinced me. Let’s get dinner together.”

You hold your phone away from your ear as Bokuto whoops and hollers in excitement, only placing it back against your ear when he starts speaking again. 

“I knew you’d see things my way!” Even without being able to see him, it’s not difficult to imagine Bokuto with a smug grin on his face. “Okay, why don’t you head back to your apartment to get whatever you need and then meet me at my place?”

“Sounds like a plan. I’ll see you soon.”

“See you soon!”

* * *

Between a long day of work and dealing with the rush hour commute, once you arrive at Bokuto’s apartment, you’re worn out. 

After knocking on his front door, you lean against it to relieve some of the weight on your shoulders from your overnight and work bags. You don’t have to wait long before you hear him yell from inside, “It’s open!”

You shake your head before making your way inside. Though Bokuto lives in a fancy apartment building — the perks of having a professional athlete’s salary — you still can’t help but wish that he’d heed your admonishments to lock his front door even if he’s home.

Just as you’ve closed the front door behind you, you see Bokuto bounding up to you from the direction of the kitchen. “Hey, babe!”

You smile. Even more so than hearing his voice, seeing him is a balm for your weary spirits. “Hi, Bo,” you say, leaning in to peck him on the lips afterwards. “Just let me set my stuff down and then we can head out to dinner.”

Bokuto waves your words away. “Nah, forget going out for dinner. I figured you’d be too tired to go out, so I just picked up your favorite on my way home from practice.”

There’s an eagerness to his expression -- akin to a dog hoping for a reward for being on good behavior -- and you hold back the giggles that threaten to bubble out of your mouth.

Still, you’re touched by his consideration, and that in itself is worth commending him for. “Aww, that’s so sweet of you, thank you,” you say, your lips curving in a smile. “Next time, I promise we can get your favorite.”

Bokuto reaches up to scratch the back of his head. “That’s only fair for how thoughtful I was tonight!” he replies, before letting out a boisterous laugh. “Make yourself comfortable; I’ll go set your stuff down!”

Without preamble, Bokuto removes your bags from your shoulders, leaving you to call after him, “Sorry I brought so much with me!”

“Pfft, don’t worry, this weighs nothing when you’ve got arms like mine!”

When he returns to the living room, Bokuto wastes no time in joining you on the couch, where you’ve already plated his food for him. He immediately digs in, urging you to press play on the latest episode of a show the two of you had been watching together. He’d been forcing himself to wait for almost _two whole weeks_ just to watch it with you, he tells you. You laugh, and then praise him for exercising such restraint.

Once dinner is finished, you offer to clean up to allow Bokuto the chance to take a shower. 

As you throw away the takeout boxes and rinse off the plates for the dishwasher, you hear music start up from the bathroom — a song from one of Bokuto’s playlists, if you had to guess — and shortly after, Bokuto’s own voice singing along. He’s a bit off-key at times, but you can’t help but smile at the gusto of his singing. It serves as your soundtrack while you tidy up around his apartment a bit, picking up stray laundry here and tossing empty water bottles into the recycling there.

By the time you enter his bedroom, the only noise coming from the bathroom is some rustling, and from the doorway that connects the two rooms, you can see Bokuto toweling off his hair. You take a moment to admire the view — enjoying the way his towel hangs low on his hips and the rivulets of water make a slow descent down his torso, as if they never want to leave his skin. You don’t blame them.

“Like what you see?”

Your eyes meet his through the bathroom mirror, and Bokuto’s lips are stretched in a wide smirk. 

“Oh, definitely.”

“It’s all yours, babe,” Bokuto says. He waggles his eyebrows and then holds his arms out.

You laugh, but don’t hesitate to step into his embrace, resting your hands on his broad shoulders. With one hand draped around your waist, Bokuto uses his free hand to tilt your chin up, and then he lines his lips with yours in a soft kiss. 

Normally kissing Bokuto is a more heated, fast-paced affair, but tonight, neither of you are in a hurry, simply enjoying the feel of the other’s lips. Though it’d only been about a week and a half since you last saw him, you’d missed having the press of his mouth against yours. Even when you two are just lazily making out, there’s something about his kisses that make you feel weightless. Maybe it’s because he kisses like he approaches everything else in life — with a contagious energy that always lifts your spirits. 

In an effort to gain more purchase, you slide your hands upwards until they’re threaded in Bokuto’s hair, the feel of the strands between your fingers helping to ground you. Unfortunately, the movement of your hands knocks the towel off his head, and it lands with a soft plop on the ground. 

You take just a moment to spare it a glance. Right before you close your eyes again though, you notice a rare sight.

You draw back from Bokuto for a better view, and he tries to chase your lips, but you stop him from advancing any farther. 

“I’ve never seen you with your hair down before.”

“Huh?” Bokuto asks, his eyes still unfocused. He blinks a few times and clarity returns to his gaze. “Oh, yeah. I guess you haven’t. It looks weird, doesn’t it?”

His lips are pursed in a pout and you can tell that wearing his hair down is something Bokuto’s self-conscious about. The two of you hadn’t really discussed your previous partners — only going as far as to talk about if you two were clean and the last time you two were tested — but you wonder if any of his previous bed partners had seen him with his hair down, if ever.

“You look cute,” you answer honestly. Though you’re not used to the sight, he undoubtedly looks handsome no matter his hairstyle.

“[Name],” Bokuto whines, dragging it out. “I don’t wanna hear that I look ‘cute.’”

You laugh, which only makes him pout more. “Okay, okay,” you acquiesce, humming in thought afterwards as you try to think of a descriptor that’s more to his liking. “Then...you look devastatingly attractive with your hair down.”

“More than when my hair’s spiked?”

“Just as much so.”

Bokuto considers your words, and you roll your lips into your mouth to keep from giggling. After a beat, he seems to decide that he likes this descriptor much better — his demeanor brightening once more. “I _am_ pretty devastatingly attractive, aren’t I?”

Your lips stretch in what you’re sure is a goofy smile. “The _most_ devastatingly handsome.”

The two of you share a laugh afterwards, and once he calms down, Bokuto tells you, “I’m just about done in here if you wanna grab your stuff.”

“Sounds good,” you reply, before walking back into his bedroom to where your overnight bag is.

No matter how many times you rifle through your bag though, you can’t seem to find your sleepwear. All your other belongings are accounted for -- except for that. 

Fortunately, Bokuto saves the day by offering to let you borrow something. “I’ve had this shirt for a while, so it’s pretty stretched out, but it should be comfortable to sleep in,” he tells you after handing the shirt over.

You take it from him, holding the shirt out in front of you for inspection. “‘The Wisdom of the Ace,’” you say, reading the text on the back. “‘Firstly, the figure of the ace is one that inspires his allies. Secondly, he should shatter any wall. Thirdly, he should hit any ball to his utmost ability.’ …Is this a homemade shirt?”

“ _No_ ,” Bokuto protests with a slight pout. “I bought it at the national volleyball tournament during my second year of high school.”

You shake your head, but also smile. “Only you would think a shirt like this is cool,” you reply before walking back towards the bathroom.

“I’ll have you know that I wasn’t the only one!” Bokuto calls after you, and you only laugh in response. Whoever else thinks this shirt is cool must have a similar personality as him.

* * *

By the time you’re done in the bathroom, Bokuto’s reclined in bed, scrolling through his phone. He looks up from his phone when you walk back into the room, and his eyes resemble saucers from how wide they get.

Just as you’re about to ask him what’s wrong, Bokuto blurts out, “I should have you wear my shirts more often.”

You smile. “I bet you say that to all the girls,” you say with a teasing lilt to your voice, walking over to join him on the bed afterwards.

“Nope,” Bokuto replies, shaking his head. “You’re the first girl I’ve let wear one of my shirts.”

“Really?”

“Really. I was pretty focused on volleyball in high school and just...didn’t think much about dating. Then, once I got scouted, I haven’t really been in any relationships that have lasted.”

“That’s surprising. I imagined that girls were just throwing themselves at you.”

Bokuto laughs. “You didn’t,” he reminds you.

“In my defense, I already forgot my coffee that morning, I wasn’t going to let some random guy take the last yakisoba bread.”

One morning, you just wanted to buy yakisoba bread from your favorite bakery on the way to work. You’d already forgotten your tumbler of coffee at home, so your day wasn’t off to the best start so far.

Luckily, there was still one left in the display case. Unluckily, Bokuto had reached for it at the same time as you.

On any other day, you might’ve yielded, but today, you weren’t willing to forego this either. You told Bokuto as much before taking it for yourself and then getting in line, leaving no room for further discussion. 

He’d been a good sport about your less-than-pleasant behavior, though there was no shortage of dramatics when Bokuto told you that he was willing to forego his daily yakisoba bread just for you -- even if doing so meant performing poorly at practice that day. He then went on to suggest that you provide him with another source of motivation: agreeing to go on a date with him. 

From his build and attire, you assumed Bokuto worked _somewhere_ within the realm of sports. And while athleticism wasn’t the be-all and end-all for you when it came to desirable qualities in a man, he was undoubtedly good-looking, so you agreed, thinking there was no harm in doing so.

Now here you two are, just a little over four months later.

Bokuto smiles. “It’s okay. I’d gladly give up all the yakisoba bread in the world if it meant being able to go on a date with you.”

Your face heats up at his words. “Yeah, right,” you laugh, trying to tamper down your embarrassment. “ _All_ of them?”

“Well, maybe not _all_ of them. I want _one_ at least!”

You both laugh and once the two of you settle down, Bokuto turns on the TV. “I’m _dying_ to know what happens next,” he says in reference to the show you two were watching earlier. “We can definitely get through at least one more episode before bed!”

“Think you can live with the suspense a bit longer?” you ask with an apologetic smile. “I’ve got to prepare for my meeting tomorrow, remember?”

A flash of recognition passes over Bokuto’s face. “Ohhhhh right,” he replies, putting on another show instead. “If it’s for you, I’ll fight the temptation!”

You thank Bokuto for his valiant efforts, and then turn your attention to your presentation materials. He lets you work with no distractions — in part due to his attention being occupied with the TV, no doubt — but he also makes sure to keep close to you. Whether he’s pressing his leg up against yours or placing his hand on your knee, he’s always touching you somehow. You appreciate the reminder that he’s there with you.

With all the various papers you have to sort through, you get so absorbed in your work that you hardly notice the time passing by. 

“Isn’t now around the time that you normally go to bed?” Bokuto eventually asks, drawing your attention away from the notes that you’re reviewing.

You glance at the clock on his bedside table and realize that it is indeed -- this is around the time that you’ll normally end a call with Bokuto so you can go to bed. “Oh, I didn’t even notice. Thanks.”

You stand up to put your presentation materials away in your work bag, and then take a moment to stretch. “Feel free to keep watching TV,” you say as you get back into bed.

“Nah,” Bokuto replies through a rather loud yawn. “I’ll go to sleep too.”

The two of you have taken naps together before, but somehow, the concept of falling asleep together for the night feels like a much bigger deal. Still, you’ll never get anywhere if you just sit and fret over it, so you go ahead and make yourself comfortable like you would if you were sleeping in your own bed, closing your eyes afterwards.

Once Bokuto switches off the lights, you can feel the bed move while he shifts to get comfortable himself. As soon as he’s settled, you feel his arms reach out to pull you close to him. “Goodnight, babe,” he murmurs. “Sweet dreams.”

Your lips curve in a smile. “Sweet dreams, Bo.”

* * *

The next morning, you wake before your alarm goes off. You’d set it for later since your commute time would be shorter than usual, so it’s a shame you didn’t actually get to sleep in.

Beside you, Bokuto’s still sound asleep. Though you wished the same for yourself, you decide to use this opportunity to take in the sight of him.

His hair’s become tousled from sleep, but it makes him look more boyish -- reminding you of the pictures of him from high school that he’s shown you. It’s not hard to picture him in a school uniform and walking the halls from class to class like this. 

As your gaze travels downwards, you’re surprised to see him sleeping with a smile on his face. He must be having a pleasant dream, especially if the hardness against your thigh is anything to go by.

You lie there for a bit, watching the steady rise-and-fall of his chest. Just as you decide that you want to try and get some more sleep yourself though, his eyes slowly open. 

Bokuto blinks up at the ceiling, and then his gaze shifts to you, his smile widening. “Mornin’, babe.”

A beat passes before you remember that you still haven’t responded. You weren’t prepared for how raspy his voice sounded in the morning. With your limbs intertwined with his, you resist the urge to rub your thighs together.

“Good morning, Bo.”

Bokuto raises his arms above his head and then stretches. “How’d you sleep?” he asks, bringing his arms back around you again.

“I slept well, thanks. How about you?”

“Slept _great_ having you here,” Bokuto replies, smiling like the cat that got the cream. And maybe he did. You wouldn’t be surprised if he was remembering his dream right now.

You shift your body so your leg brushes up against him. “I can tell,” you tease him.

Bokuto laughs, but you can also see his ears starting to tint pink. “Give me a few to take care of that, and then you can start getting ready,” he says, scratching the back of his neck.

“Sounds like a plan.”

You don’t make a move to get out of bed though, and neither does Bokuto. Instead, the two of you just stare at each other expectantly.

“I can’t get out of bed if you don’t get out of bed first,” he jokes.

You retort back, “Well, I can’t get out of bed if you don’t let go of me first.”

Normally you don’t idle in bed on weekdays, but you find yourself reluctant to leave Bokuto’s. More than just the comfort of his mattress and sheets, the feeling of being held in his strong arms gives it an extra edge that sleeping in your own, equally comfortable bed doesn’t. You feel secure in his embrace, and like nothing else outside of that matters.

Still, you force yourself to be responsible -- mainly because Bokuto doesn’t look like he’s going to yield any time soon -- and slowly peel yourself from his arms. He lets go with only a little resistance.

As you make your way out of the bedroom though, you notice that you don’t hear his own footsteps, and look back over your shoulder to see that Bokuto’s still lying in bed; his eyes trained on you.

“What happened to ‘I can’t get out of bed if you don’t get out of bed first’?” 

Bokuto grins. “Just taking a moment to appreciate the view.”

You laugh. “Yeah, I’m sure my bed head’s quite the sight,” you reply, reaching up to try and smooth down your hair.

“You look beautiful just the way you are,” Bokuto says reassuringly. His grin widens afterwards, and a feeling of dread begins to fill you. “Like the Bruno Mars song!”

You groan, but still feel your face warming from embarrassment anyway. “Thanks, Bokuto,” you deadpan.

“Any time, [Name]!” he replies with a self-satisfied look on his face. “By the way, I bought a bag of your favorite coffee yesterday too!”

You perk up at Bokuto’s words -- the thought of having a mug instantly makes you feel more awake. “You did?”

“Why don’t you check the kitchen and see for yourself?” he asks, his tone smug.

Sure enough, when you get there and open up the appropriate cabinet, you’re met with the same blend of coffee that’s brewed every morning in your own apartment. 

You take in a deep breath, letting the familiar aroma fill your senses. Maybe you had a problem, but having some each morning has been a part of your daily routine for so long now, that you always feel a bit off without it -- much like the morning you’d first met Bokuto.

“Thank you, Bokuto! You’re the best!” you shout loud enough for him to hear, knowing that he’ll preen himself on having been complimented.

Although you wouldn’t be able to bring a full tumbler of coffee with you to work today -- you’d left it at home in favor of having less to bring along -- just knowing that he had gone out of his way to ensure you could still have your morning coffee makes this one mug taste as good as having multiple.

Once you’re caffeinated and feeling more ready to tackle the day, Bokuto’s no longer where you last saw him. He’s since moved to the bathroom -- his hair already done up as he brushes his teeth.

Bokuto glances at you walking in, but otherwise, pays you no mind. You play equally nonchalant as you squeeze toothpaste onto your toothbrush and then start to brush your own teeth.

It’s hard not to laugh at the two of you trying to pretend like the other isn’t there -- especially when you meet each other’s eyes through furtive side glances -- but you manage to keep a straight face somehow. Doing so gets even harder when you two start competing over who’s better at spitting out their toothpaste.

Bokuto rinses out his mouth first, and then smiles at you in an exaggerated way that shows off all his teeth. You shake your head at him, but find yourself smiling too as soon as he leaves the room.

By the time you’re finished getting ready for the day, Bokuto’s in the kitchen, having his own mug of coffee and checking his phone as he waits for you.

“You ready to go?” Bokuto asks before downing what’s left of his drink.

“Yep!”

Outside, with your shoes on and the front door locked, Bokuto twines his fingers with yours and the two of you start heading towards the station, hands lightly swinging back and forth. 

Not far into your walk, there’s a sense of anticipation to his voice when he says, “Sooo, I was thinking earlier…”

“About...?”

“About how I have an extra, brand new toothbrush,” Bokuto reveals with a grin. “And well, I want you to have it! You know, to use if you spend the night again!”

You blink at him, your mind still processing what he just said. A beat passes.

Then, the meaning of his words hits you like a truck, and your stomach is suddenly aflutter with butterflies. You force yourself to not sound overly excited when you reply. 

“I’d love that,” you say, allowing yourself to smile. Not that you think you could even stop yourself if you tried. “Thanks, Bokuto.”

“Of course!” he exclaims. “A boyfriend should be considerate of his girlfriend!”

As the two of you continue to make your way to the station, a lot of the walk is spent listening to Bokuto tell stories about his neighborhood. He tells you about the barbecue place where he and Hinata once ate so much, they could hardly move afterwards. And about the bar that he and Atsumu like to visit, the latter often competing with him over who could drink the most. Taking the same route that Bokuto does every morning makes you feel like you’re seeing the city through his own eyes, and you can practically see his stories playing out in front of you as if they were happening right then and there.

Your favorite bakery is located just next to the station -- where you normally switch train lines and he takes a different one entirely. As it appears on the horizon, you two meet eyes, and without speaking a word to each other, the two of you both decide to stop by. 

Unlike when you two first met, this morning, the display case is well-stocked with yakisoba bread. 

You wonder what you would do though if there were only one left again. Given that you’re dating Bokuto now, you’d probably be much more amenable to letting him have it -- or at least half.

The thought makes you smile. If someone had told you that you’d meet the person who would become your boyfriend here, you don’t think you would’ve believed them.

“What are you smiling about?” Bokuto asks, bringing you out of your thoughts. He’s wearing a smile on his own face.

“What are _you_ smiling about?”

“I’m smiling about whatever _you’re_ smiling about.”

If you allowed it, the two of you could go back and forth like this for a while. 

“I’m smiling about…” you start, drawing out the suspense. You try not to laugh at how eager Bokuto looks. “...the fact that I won’t have to take the last yakisoba bread from you again.”

Bokuto groans, and this time, you do laugh. 

“Oh, come on,” he whines. “You wouldn’t even share half with me?”

You pretend to think about doing so, eventually answering, “I’d consider it, at least.”

Bokuto sniffs. “I’m hurt,” he says, removing his hand from yours to bag two yakisoba breads.

“I’m sure you’ll live.”

Bokuto pouts at you before making his way to the checkout line. You follow, and embrace him from behind while the two of you wait to pay. 

“Think of it this way, Bo -- if I let you have the yakisoba bread that first time, we wouldn’t be dating. And now, my life is a lot better with you in it.”

A beat passes, Bokuto blinking owlishly. There’s a pink tinge to his cheeks as he processes your words. 

“It is, isn’t it?” he finally exclaims, scratching the back of his head.

The cashier calls the two of you forward, bringing your conversation to a pause. You try to pay -- knowing that with Bokuto, there’s no point in offering first -- but he hands his card over while you’re still retrieving yours from your wallet.

Bokuto smirks. “Gotta be faster than that if you wanna pay,” he says as he signs the receipt, taking his card back afterwards. 

“I’ll beat you one of these days,” you warn, and then thank him for paying.

Once you two are back outside, Bokuto hands you a yakisoba bread of your own, and the two of you each bite into one. “For the record,” he says with his mouth full, “my life is a lot better with you in it too.”

Though his words aren’t any kind of grand declaration (or even particularly romantic) by any means, knowing that Bokuto returns your sentiment makes you feel warm inside. In lieu of a verbal response -- partly because your own mouth is also full of food -- you reach over to take his hand in yours, giving it a gentle squeeze. Shortly after, he squeezes your hand back.

It may be too soon to start thinking about spending _every_ morning like this, but if you had more mornings like this one in the future? Well, you definitely wouldn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally write fluff (or established relationships), so writing this has made me realize that writing fluff is more difficult than I expected! That being said, I want to recommend some other fluff pieces that I've read and enjoyed -- because writing it definitely did not come easy to me.
> 
> \- [Meeting the Boys (Kuroo/Reader)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149513) by black_bird  
> \- [Kid Terrorizer (Kageyama/Reader)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273117) by deltachye  
> \- [Longing (Semi/Reader)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300622) by itbeajen  
> \- [pinch (Oikawa/Reader)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487901) by krystallisert  
> \- [An Accidental Heroine (Bokuto/Reader)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027415) by meldve  
> \- [The Life-Changing Magic of Tidying Up (Akaashi/Reader)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091736) by melremade  
> \- [Haikyuu!! Kisses (Reader/Various)](https://archiveofourown.org/series/425101) by ThatGinjahNinja
> 
> Happy reading if you haven't read any of these works, and take care of yourselves! Until next time, you can also find me on [Tumblr](https://tonystonem.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
